FridAy-QWorlds
FridAy-QWorlds is a series by Falkuz of him talking about and/or playing the newest AQWorlds releases of each week. The series was one of the first three series on Falkuz's channel alongside MineCraft and ROBLOX, as well as one of the eight videos uploaded on the first day of the channel's official start. Falkuz would call it his main series in its heyday - it was even the first one to hit the milestone of 200 videos, the 200th being November 25th - Feast of Fear: The Pumpkin Spice Must Flow - but over time, the RuneScape series slowly took over as the main one, and with the incident of 2016 RuneScape was the only thing on the channel for the most part until December 2017. FridAy-QWorlds as an update series is cancelled for good unless special occasions happen or Falkuz wants to visit it for nostalgia. The series was about the weekly updates but was sometimes uploaded on other days, sometimes voluntarily and sometimes not. Falkuz constantly pointed out the many flaws in each release, as well as problems with the developers themselves, which led him to want to stop the series, but he felt like he couldn't just suddenly cancel it. With the incident of 2016, he had an excuse to stop once and for all, and as mentioned above, only revisits for nostalgia or special occasions. Ironically, Falkuz used to sometimes say AQWorlds was "at least better than RuneScape" due to the developers, Artix Entertainment, seeming to really care about the players and be very friendly; over time, this became less evident, as he talked about in FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday Part 1, along with new releases having worse stories and more unfair bosses (in the first Halloween 2018 episode he shows the Halloween 2016 event that forces the player to fight a boss with over 800,000HP to progress). Also, in 2016, he said multiple times (half-jokingly) that he didn't like how they were "teaching anti-Christianity to children," which is referring to Cysero's Secrets: Goose of Terror teaching evolution and a few other releases teaching about Egyptian gods, spreading unhealthy beliefs among the young players of the game. Throughout most of the first two years, Falkuz always typed while recording, but starting with the video FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 1) - What did I miss?, he pointed out how annoying it is and said "I often type while I'm recording. I'll try not to do that too much this episode, to make it a lot shorter." He quickly adapted pausing-while-typing as the normal method, which he later started to do in other series, and was mad at himself for ever not doing it in the first place. In the Valentine's Day event 2013 video, FridAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 2) - Vs. Lord Brentan, he ended the video by (awkwardly) typing "Love is in the AIR" and then going to the Air Storm map and saying, "STORM." A few videos after this, somehow, the LOVE IS IN THE AIR STORM ending became the normal ending of FridAy-QWorlds videos with few exceptions, all the way up to the final episode. The series has also introduced short-lived characters such as Guy McNormal and the one-time guest Yurh Nye T'mare, and features the most common appearances of Coldwater, though the character has sadly been deleted for inactivity. In 2014, the series, and to a lesser extent the channel, had a long hiatus between March 7th and August 3rd, in which Falkuz uploaded only one FridAy-QWorlds video, WATCH FOR FRIDAY-QWORLDS NEWS! - TuesdAy-QWorlds - April 1st, where he explaind that he "suddenly had a life" and was too busy, and was also losing interest in AQWorlds overall. On August 3rd, he began the "FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL!" series, 14 videos dedicated to what he had missed throughout the summer. He then returned to the normal weekly schedule. Much later, after the series was ended by the incident of 2016 with the video FridAy-QWorlds - July 8th - Throne of Darkness: The 4th-Dimensional Mirror (Part 2), Falkuz had a Christmas Month event in December 2017 which marked the indefinite ending of his channel (which only lasted until Return Adventures started uploading). While having several issues with his previously-written schedule, many of the games were replaced at the last minute when he realized it'd be a perfect time to end some of the most significant series that hadn't been updated in over a year due to the incident. To end FridAy-QWorlds, the most classic series of them all, he created a sub-series of five new videos, which showed the Frostval events of 2016 and 2017, with all five of them uploaded near (and after) midnight on the last Friday of December. In 2018, some time around October, Falkuz realized that AQWorlds was approaching its 10th birthday, and he knew he couldn't ignore it. Continuing off of the "Final Friday" theme of the previous year, he made seven new videos about either the 10th Birthday or the Halloween events of 2016-2018. The first three videos were talking about the birthday, its celebrations, and the release that AE was lazily passing off as a "birthday event" because it happened to coincide with October 10th. The fourth, however, was a message saying he wouldn't continue with the Halloween half of the sub-series because both of his recorders were having technical issues, and upon actually entering the game, it was glitchy and laggy as well, seeming like a sign for him to just stop. However, when he checked out the design notes out of curiosity for what the Mogloween 2018 event was, he knew he had to do it: an entire event based on Five Nights at Freddy's. With that, he somehow managed to record videos of the 2016 and 2017 events, both recorded a day before their upload dates on the 29th and 30th, and then finished it all off with FridAy-QWorlds: The Final-er Friday - Two Nights at Twig's (Halloween 2018) on Halloween, the last video of 2018. Description This was the only series that was updated (almost) EVERY week since the beginning of this channel! There were a few months of no videos, and lots of times when I missed a week due to whatever issues I had at the time, but now... the series is cancelled! I have come back to it a few times though, for nostalgia and special events. In its original run from 2013 to 2016, it was all about AQWorlds updates and was my most popular series. Videos *Super FridAy-QWorlds - January 4th to February 6th *WednesdAy-QWorlds!? - February 8th - Carnaval of Terra da Festa *FridAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 1) - The Coliseum *FridAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 2) - Vs. Lord Brentan *FridAy-QWorlds - February 22nd - New Tutorial: Stonehand Tower *FridAy-QWorlds - March 1st (Part 1) - Lionfang: The Death Pits *FridAy-QWorlds - March 1st (Part 2) + Rant! - Vs. Wrathful Vestis *FridAy-QWorlds - March 1st (Part 3) + Rage! - The Soul Forge *SaturdAy-QWorlds!?!? - March 8th - Full Battleon Area Update *FridAy-QWorlds - March 15th (Part 1) - Battleon Museum *FridAy-QWorlds - March 15th (Part 2) - Dwarves vs. Giants Finale *FridAy-QWorlds - March 22nd (Part 1) - Lionfang: Venom Vaults *FridAy-QWorlds - March 22nd (Part 2) - Lionfang: Chaos Manticore *FridAy-QWorlds - March 29th (Part 1) - Galanoth's Dragon Blades *FridAy-QWorlds - March 29th (Part 2) - Lionfang Finale: Storm Temple *FridAy-QWorlds - April 5th - J6 Finale Part 1 *FridAy-QWorlds - April 12th + Epic Battle! - J6 Finale Part 2 *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th ((half of) Part 1) - Before the Update *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th ((other half of) Part 1) - Center of Lore *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th (Part 2) - Center of Lore continued *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th (Part 3) - Some of Next Week's Schedule *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th (Part 4) - The Day is Saved *SaturdAy-QWorlds... - April 26th - The Special Ending *FridAy-QWorlds - May 3rd - Undead Legion: First Recruit *Cinco de MayodAy-QWorlds SUPER SHORT - May 5th (obviously) - Cinco de Mayo Shop) *MondAy-QWorlds - May 6th - Email Code Thingy *Yet anotherdAy-QWorlds - May 6th... again - Irony X3 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 10th - The Mirror Realm Part 1 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 17th - The Mirror Realm Part 2 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 24th/31st - Drakath Strikes Back: Cross-Lore Chaos War *"Fri"dAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #1! *"Fri"dAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #2! *Mini-FridAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #3! *"Fri"dAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #4! (Note: Recorded two months later.) *FridAy-QWorlds - June 7th - The Femme Fatalities of Fotia *FridAy-QWorlds - June 14th - Loremaster's Assistant *FridAy-QWorlds - June 21st (Part 1) - Grimskull's Dungeon *FridAy-QWorlds - June 21st (Part 2) - Hero of Steel *FridAy-QWorlds - June 28th - Dage's Scorn Part 2 *FridAy-QWorlds - Extra video of failure *FridAy-QWorlds - July 5th - Trigoras Challenge and Legion Soul Cleaver *FridAy-QWorlds - July 12th - Dage's Scorn Part 3 *FridAy-QWorlds - July 19th - Members' Week *FridAy-QWorlds - July 26th - Dage's Scorn Part 4 *FridAy-QWorlds - August 2nd - DragonRune Hall *FridAy-QWorlds - August 9th - Drakath Strikes Back BACK: Cross-Lore Chaos War Returns! *FridAy-QWorlds - August 16th - Into Swordhaven *FridAy-QWorlds - August 23rd - Wheel of Doom *FridAy-QWorlds - August 23rd (Part 2) - The Whispers *FridAy-QWorlds - September 6th - Siege the Day *FridAy-QWorlds - September 13th - Curse of the Vampirates *FridAy-QWorlds - September 20th - Wheel of Destiny *FridAy-QWorlds - September 27th - Royal Wedding: Chaos Lord #12 Awakens *FridAy-QWorlds - October 4th - The Dragon Rises *FridAy-QWorlds - October 11th - BattleCon 2013 *FridAy-QWorlds - October 18th - 5th Birthday *FridAy-QWorlds - October 25th - Swordhaven Falls *FridAy-QWorlds - October 29th - 4-Day Featured Artist Shop *FridAy-QWorlds - November 1st - Frankenwerepire Challenge *FridAy-QWorlds - November 8th - RedDeath Swamp *FridAy-QWorlds - November 15th - Chaos Lord Xiang and the Chaos Harpy *FridAy-QWorlds - November 23rd - The 13th Lord of Chaos (NOT!) *FridAy-QWorlds - November 29th - Revenge of the Turdrakolich (...Or Not?) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 6th - Return of Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 13th - Lord of the Wedding Ring *FridAy-QWorlds - December 20th - Dage's Dark Winter (LAG WARNING!) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 27th - Dage's Dark Winter: Devastation of Frostfang *WednesdAy-QWorlds - January 1st - New Year's *FridAy-QWorlds - January 3rd - New Year's Nightmare *ThursdAy-QWorlds - January 9th - Frostmane's Nightmare Challenge *FridAy-QWorlds - January 10th - Shadowfall in Chaos *FridAy-QWorlds - January 17th (Part 1) - No, that's not all. *Fri(Satur?)dAy-QWorlds - January 17th (Part 2) - Loremaster Skill *FridAy-QWorlds - January 24th - Fae's Fabled Forest: The Shifting Shape of Membership *SundAy-QWorlds - January 26th - Lotsa Birthday Cake *FridAy-QWorlds - January 31st (Part 1) - Yokai SunLord and SunLady *FridAy-QWorlds - January 31st (Part 2) - Yokai New Year: Ten Quests That are Exactly Alike *Super Bowl SundAy-QWorlds - February 2nd - SUPER BOWL XLVIII: Seahorcs vs. Broncoliches *FridAy-QWorlds - February 7th - 10 Levels of Terror *SaturdAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 1) - Weekend of Love *SaturdAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 2) - Beleen and the Beast *SaturdAy-QWorlds - February 22nd - Fractured Alliance: Chaos on the Rise *FRIdAy-QWorlds - February 28th - Dark Carnaval: Big Bad Voodoo *Pancake DAy-QWorlds - Pancake Day (March 4th) - PANCAKE DAY *FridAy-QWorlds - March 7th - Dage's Undead Apocalypse *WATCH FOR FRIDAY-QWORLDS NEWS! - TuesdAy-QWorlds - April 1st **Note: The FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! series is listed in the section after this. *FridAy-QWorlds extra thingy - Failing at Drakath *SundAy-QWorlds - August 10th - Chaos Attack: The Empress Strikes Back *FridAy-QWorlds - August 15th - Coliseum Under Fire: Dragonslayer's Challenge *FridAy-QWorlds Extra: Dragon Slayer Awards / Give me sum EXP advice??? *FridAy-QWorlds - August 22nd - The 13 Lords of Chaos: Final Chaonfrontation *SaturdAy-QWorlds - August 23rd - Goodbye Wheels *Another Fail at Drakath *WE FINALLY DID IT! *FridAy-QWorlds - August 29th - 13 Lords of Chaos Finale: The Mother of All Monsters *FridAy-QWorlds - September 12th - Apocalypse Lore: Hunt for the Watchers *FridAy-QWorlds - September 19th (a little late though) - Deep Terror War *FridAy-QWorlds - September 26th - Deep Terror WAr Part 2: Conquest of Lolosia *FridAy-QWorlds - October 3rd - Mogloween Returns! *FridAy-QWorlds - CELEBRATIONS! (Not a full video!) *Sleepy SaturdAy-QWorlds - October 11th - Curse of the Phantom Pixzzzz..... *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Omni-Artifact! (AQWorlds) (For other Phantom Pixel videos, head to Curse of the Phantom Pixel.) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - Yurei's Freedom! (Happy Anniversary, Artix Entertainment) *FridAy-QWorlds - October 17th - Blood and Blades *TuesdAy-QWorlds - October 21st - Solani vs. Gravefang *FridAy-QWorlds - October 24th - Blood and Blades: The Blood Run *RuneScape and AQWorlds News *WednesdAy-QWorlds - October 29th - Vampire War Finale (Finally) *FridAy-QWorlds - October 31st - Voltaire's Mogloween: Quoth the Wyvern *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 5th - 72-Hour Item Hunt (and Future News!) *FridAy-QWorlds - November 7th - Harvest Festival Events Return *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 12th - Happy Birthday J6! *FridAy-QWorlds - November 14th - The Extinction Games *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 19th - Hide and Seek (and LQS) Reminder *FridAy-QWorlds - November 21st - Dragon's Dawn *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 26th - Dage's Rage: A Feast of Souls *FridAy-QWorlds - November 28th - Dage Rages On *MondAy-QWorlds - December 1st - Cyber Monday *FridAy-QWorlds - December 5th - Calm Week: Return of Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 12th - Hunt for the Winter's Heart Hoard *AQWorlds CHAOSMAS: The 13th Lord of Chaos (Failure) - A Christmas special where Falkuz attempts to complete the Chaos saga. *FridAy-QWorlds - December 19th (Part 1) - The Cryomancer Class *FridAy-QWorlds - December 19th (Part 2) - Worldbreaker Rising *FridAy-QWorlds - December 19th (Part 3) - Worldbreaker Risen *WednesdAy-QWorlds - December 24th - FrostSpawn Invasion *SaturdAy-QWorlds - December 27th - Evergreen Frost Blade *WednesdAy-QWorlds - December 31st - 2014 Gear Leaving Soon *FridAy-QWorlds - January 2nd - Worldbreaker Falling: A Monstrous Future *FridAy-QWorlds - January 9th - Eagle's Reach Battlegrounds *FridAy-QWorlds - January 16th - Za'nar: Impossibility Part 1 *FridAy-QWorlds - January 23rd - Za'nar: Ring of Light *FridAy-QWorlds - January 30th - Oaklore Under Fire: AQW'S 6TH TUTORIAL! *Super Bowl SundAy-QWorlds (UPDATE) - February 1st - SUPER BOWL XLIX: Seahorcs vs. Loyalists *FridAy-QWorlds - February 13th - Double Holiday: True Love Never Dies *Pancake DAy-QWorlds - Pancake Day (February 17th) - PANCAKE DAY *FridAy-QWorlds - February 20th - Ring of Fires: Embersea Isle *FridAy-QWorlds - February 27th - Pyrewatch Peak: Fire in the Sky *FridAy-QWorlds - March 6th - The First Betrayal *FridAy-QWorlds - March 13th - UnLucky Day Carnival *FridAy-QWorlds - March 20th - Crappy Membership Week *FridAy-QWorlds - March 27th - ShadowFlame War: Return of Sepulchure *Shadowflame War - The Shadowscythe Dominates (as expected) *Shadowflame War - Shadowscythe Victory, Firestorm ahead of Dragonslayers *WednesdAy-QWorlds - April 1st - EPIC Graphical Update!!! *FridAy-QWorlds - April 3rd - Shadowflame War: The Shadow Burns *FridAy-QWorlds - April 10th - Feverfew Falls: NOT DAGE'S BETRAYAL *WednesdAy-QWorlds - April 15th - What's happening in Battleon!? *FridAy-QWorlds - April 17th - So many things! *SaturdAy-QWorlds - April 18th - The Vaderix (and a bit of yelling at AE) *April 24th - Dage's Betrayal Part 2: Undead Legion Infiltration *FridAy-QWorlds - May 1st - Phoenix Rising *SaturdAy-QWorlds - May 2nd - I CAN HAZ MOD!?!?1?1?1?1 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 8th - Dage's Betrayal Part 3: The Forgotten Tomb *FridAy-QWorlds - May 15th - The Fire Forge *FridAy-QWorlds - May 22nd - Wrath of the Flamelord *FridAy-QWorlds - May 29th - Double-Release: Doubly Terrible! (Thunderfang Spire and Synderes) *FridAy-QWorlds - June 5th - Tournament of Heroes *FridAy-QWorlds - June 14th - Disappointment of the Underworld *SundAy-QWorlds - June 19th (Part 1) - RotLD: Ebil Dreadspace *SundAy-QWorlds - June 19th (Part 2) - RotLD: Ebil Dreadspace *FridAy-QWorlds - June 26th - Deadmoor Spirit *FridAy-QWorlds - July 3rd - Chaos Queen Beleen! *FridAy-QWorlds - July 10th - Blast from the Past: The Collector and Dage vs. Nulgath! *FridAy-QWorlds - July 24th - AE makes yet another bad design choice! *FridAy-QWorlds - July 31st - Cysero's Secrets: Goose of Terror *FridAy-QWorlds - August 7th - Treasure Dragon's Quest (+Bride&Groom at Yulgar's!) *FridAy-QWorlds - August 14th - CYORC #1: Trapped in Time *FridAy-QWorlds - August 21st - Mirror Realm Invasion: Dage vs. Dage *FridAy-QWorlds - August 28th - Third Spell from the Sun *FridAy-QWorlds - September 4th - Calm Week: Corruption in Brightoak Grove *FridAy-QWorlds - September 11th - Celestial Realm Salvation *SaturdAy-QWorlds - September 19th - Dread Pirate Mage Blazebeard *FridAy-QWorlds - September 25th - StarSword: The Legend Begins *FridAy-QWorlds - October 2nd - Mogloween Returns... and a Surprise Mini-Event! *FridAy-QWorlds - October 9th - BattleCon 2015 (and Rise of the Shadow Council) *FridAy-QWorlds - October 16th - The Shadow DragonGate Opens *FridAy-QWorlds - October 23rd - Undead Assault: The Hoard *FridAy-QWorlds - October 31st - The CrüxShadows: The Ankh of Eternity *FridAy-QWorlds - November 6th - Save Rivensylth... or Maevath? (a Brightoak/Dragons combo!) *FridAy-QWorlds - November 13th - The 13th 13th: 13(ish) Lords of Doom *13 Lords of Doom - Doom Lord #1 - VAYLE *13 Lords of Doom - Doom Lord #2-7 (also some glitchy confusion!) *13 Lords of Doom - Doom Lord #8-13 - The Final Doom Lord, Vordred *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 25th - Feast of Fear: The Pumpkin Spice Must Flow *FridAy-QWorlds - November 27th - Black Friday Shop...? *MondAy-QWorlds - November 30th - Black Friday AND Cyber Monday Shops *FridAy-QWorlds - December 4th - Frostval REALLY Returns (and another mini-event: The BiblioSpectre) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 11th - The Poison Spreads *FridAy-QWorlds - December 18th - Assault on Cryostorm *FridAy-QWorlds - December 25th - Karok Falls Again *FridAy-QWorlds - January 1st - New Year in Northpointe *FridAy-QWorlds - January 8th - Shadowblast Arena: Tournament of Evil *FridAy-QWorlds - January 16th - The absolute worst release in AQWorlds history. *FridAy-QWorlds - January 29th - Brightoak Finale: The Earth Titan Attacks *FridAy-QWorlds - February 5th - War of the Festivals *Super Bowl SundAy-QWorlds - February 7th - SUPER BOWL 50: Shadowcats vs. Broncoliches *Pancake DAy-QWorlds - Pancake Day (February 9th) - PANCAKE DAY *FridAy-QWorlds - February 12th - No Time for Love *WednesdAy-QWorlds - February 17th - What is this garbage. *FridAy-QWorlds - February 19th - Dreadrock Citadel *FridAy-QWorlds - February 26th - BioBeasts: Escape from Delta V *FridAy-QWorlds - March 11th - Sky Tower Aegis *FridAy-QWorlds - March 18th - The Luck Dragon *FridAy-QWorlds - March 25th - Grenwog: Ancient Origins *FridAy-QWorlds - April 1st - AQWorlds: The Next Dimension *FridAy-QWorlds - April 8th - Crystal Bright: The Dream Forest *FridAy-QWorlds - April 15th - Throne of Darkness: Bone Castle (Part 1) *FridAy-QWorlds - April 15th - Throne of Darkness: Bone Castle (Part 2) *FridAy-QWorlds - April 22nd - Skull Towers of Gold and Silver (members-only!) *FridAy-QWorlds - April 29th - Throne of Darkness: The Time War *FridAy-QWorlds - May 6th - Throne of Darkness: Paradox Portal (Part 1) *FridAy-QWorlds - May 6th - Throne of Darkness: Paradox Portal (Part 2) *FridAy-QWorlds - May 13th - LoreTrek XIII: The Unluckiest Quest *FridAy-QWorlds - May 20th - Paradox Mission (members-only!) *FridAy-QWorlds - May 27th - Throne of Darkness: Ziri's Flying Bacon Cat Cloud Fortress Palace (P1) *FridAy-QWorlds - May 27th - Throne of Darkness: Ziri's Long-Named Fortress Palace (Part 2) *FridAy-QWorlds - June 3rd - BaconCat Force vs. Laser Shark Brigade *FridAy-QWorlds - June 10th - Throne of Darkness: The Death Arena... Pit... Thing *FridAy-QWorlds - June 17th - The Hun'Gar Games *FridAy-QWorlds - June 24th - Throne of Darkness: Creatures from the Black Hole Sun *FridAy-QWorlds - July 1st - Throne of Darkness: The Infinity Shield (Part 1) *FridAy-QWorlds - July 1st - Throne of Darkness: The Infinity Shield (Part 2) *FridAy-QWorlds - July 8th - Throne of Darkness: The 4th-Dimensional Mirror (Part 1) *FridAy-QWorlds - July 8th - Throne of Darkness: The 4th-Dimensional Mirror (Part 2) **Note: The FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday series is listed in the section after this. FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! sub-series videos As stated above, the REVIVAL! sub-series is a group of 14 videos focusing on what Falkuz missed over the summer of 2014. *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 1) - What did I miss? *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 2) - Ravenloss War and Breakstone *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 3) - Tower of a Dragon's Plague??? *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 4) - Continuing Dragonhome *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 5) - Dragonhame Finale *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 6) - Tower of Doom: Creel *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 7) - Ravenloss Finale / starting the Fell Beast *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 8) - C.Y.O.R. Winners: The Fell Beast / The Chaorrupted Lab *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 9) - 13th Lord of Chaos: Conquer Mount Doomskull *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 10) - World War Lore *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 11) - Drakath's Story *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 12) - Drakath's Story... and VICTORY!? *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 13) - Shadowfall Rises: The Empress Strikes Back *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 14) - The Final Chaonfrontation FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday sub-series videos As (also) stated above, the Final Friday sub-series is a group of five videos that gave the "indefinitely cancelled" series a proper ending. Falkuz made a semi-unique thumbnail for these, which is shown to the right of this section; each one also had their number (1-5) in the top right. *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday Part 1 - Kezeroth Returns (Dec. 16, 2016) *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday Part 2 - Kezeroth vs. Karok (Dec. 23, 2016) *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday Part 3 - Crystal of Glacera (Dec 30, 2016) *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday Part 4 - The Wilde Hunt (Dec 15, 2017) *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday Part 5 - Jalnar Finale (Dec 22, 2017) FridAy-QWorlds: The Final-er Friday sub-series videos As (also also) stated above, the Final-er Friday sub-series is another group of seven videos, celebrating the tenth birthday of the game. Each of the videos has a subtitle based on the Friday the 13th movies, which Falkuz explains in the description of the last one. *FridAy-QWorlds: A New Beginning - October 10th (sort of) - The 10th Birthday Event is soon! *FridAy-QWorlds: Dethrix Takes Sepulchure - A failed attempt at the Sepulchure's Rise saga *FridAy-QWorlds: Gokuzco Lives - AQWorlds' 10th Birthday (Week 1) *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Chapter (for now at least) *FridAy-QWorlds: Gokuzco X - J6's House of Horrors (Halloween 2016) *FridAy-QWorlds: The New Blood - The Blood Moon Rises (Halloween 2017) *FridAy-QWorlds: The Final-er Friday - Two Nights at Twig's (Halloween 2018) Trivia *Falkuz started a series focusing on the game itself and starting fresh, but he grew bored after two videos and deleted them. *May 3rd - Undead Legion: First Recruit was the first video on the channel to pass the 15-minute limit after Falkuz was finally able to disable it, being 35 minutes long and holding the first record for longest video until Left 4 Dead - Crash Course took the record at 45 minutes long. *As mentioned above, the names of the "FridAy-QWorlds: The Final Friday" and "FridAy-QWorlds: The Final-er Friday" sub-series are a reference to the movies in the Friday the 13th series. The numbers (Final Friday) and subtitles (Final-er Friday) appearing in the thumbnails of the videos are taken directly from logos of the movies in the series.